


Absolute Power

by SockPrincess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: "Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely." -Proverb





	Absolute Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Demon Kara Zor-El." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
